Under The Sands of Time
by mcgirl
Summary: SG1 goes to Paris and discovers something about the Stargate, as well as one of the team members. Crossover with Highlander
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or Stargate SG-1 and am making no money off of this.

Spoilers: It might contain spoilers for when they thought Daniel was under water with Nem I think and any Methos episode. I thought it was unusual when the guy that had Daniel said "you have the knowledge of Babylon" and thought that there was something more to it.

SG-1 was in Paris. The general had decided that they needed a vacation and thought that Europe would be a good idea. Sam, Jack, and even Teal'c were excited about going to Paris except for Daniel. There were too many bad memories there but maybe it had changed since the last time he had been there. After all it was during a war that he was there.

"What do you want to do first" Sam said excited when they had finally arrived in the airport.

"I don't know. Have any of you ever been to France" Jack said.

"I've been here before. I'll show you some places that are important to see besides the regular tourist stops" Daniel said reluctantly.

"When were you here Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"A few years ago" Daniel said. He was not going to tell them the last time he had been there was a little after World War Two.

"Why didn't you tell us Daniel" Sam said.

"You never asked" Daniel said.

"How about we get a taxi, go to our hotel and get something to eat. I am hungry Jack said

"Alright" Daniel said.

A taxi finally arrived and Daniel said in perfect French "can you take us to this hotel," showing the taxi driver the address.

"Yes" he said going in that direction to the hotel

They finally arrived at the hotel, checked in and brought there luggage to their hotel. After that they decided to find a place to eat.

"I'll talk to the person at the desk and see if there is anywhere close that we can walk to eat dinner that is not very expensive. As he was about to ask he felt the familiar buzz of an immortal in the area.

He turned around and saw a woman that looked familiar.

He went to her to see if he knew her and to tell her that he did not want to fight, especially with his friends here. He did not want them to know that he was an immortal because that always changed things.

"Amanda," he said when he got closer to her.

"Dan'ye," Amanda said and hugged her.

"It's Doctor Daniel Jackson right now, with a doctorate in linguistics and archeology. It has been a long time" he said.

"Are you here by yourself Daniel" she said.

"No, my friends are over there" he said pointing to them.

"We must go out and catch up on old times," she said.

"My friends don't know about me being immortal" he said.

"Alright, but we must go to Joe's unless you have any other plans" she said.

"What is Joe's," he said.

"It is a bar. You can meet some other immortals. They are coming tonight. Now let me meet your friends" Amanda said getting excited.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my friend Amanda. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Murry" Daniel said.

"Nice to meet you, but you can call me Sam if you want to." she said.

"You can call me Jack," he said wondering how he knew this beautiful woman.

"We are old friends. We met in France a few years ago" Amanda said putting emphasis on old.

Daniel gave her a look and Amanda just smiled.

"Come on, we are going to a friend of mines bar, Joe's. It will be lots of fun and my friends Duncan Macleod and Adam Pierson will be there," Amanda said.

"Macleod will be there. I haven't seen him in a long time. It will be good to seem him again" Daniel said.

He thought that he might know who Adam Pierson is but he was not sure if Amanda knew Adam's real identity if he was correct.

They went to Amanda's car and after a few minutes finally arrived to their destination.

Methos and Mac were sitting at the bar talking when they felt an immortal was coming and turned to the entrance. They saw five people coming in and two they knew.

"Mac, Adam, you know Daniel Jackson don't you," Amanda said.

"Good to see you again Daniel, it's been a long time" Methos said.

"Yes it has. Adam Pierson, Duncan Macleod, and Joe Dawson this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Murry.

"Please call me Mac. It is only these two that call me Macleod for some reason I have never understood" he said.

"Call me Sam" she said.

"You can call me Jack" he said.

"Ok now that we have introductions lets have some beer and talk. Remember when we used to have drinking contests" Adam said smiling.

"Yes, I always beat you though. Those were good times especially when we played for money and I won." Daniel said.

"I resent that I have gotten better over the years" Methos said.

"I'm sure you have Adam," Daniel said.

"You should see his bar tab if you do not believe him. I did not know anyone who could out drink Adam and that is no small feat" Joe said

"The two of you had drinking contests. I have never seen Daniel be able to drink a lot," Jack said.

"This was when we were still very young. We did this when we were in Egypt. We have had a lot of fun together through the years" Daniel said.

"Daniel you still are not that young" Sam said.

"Of course you are not an old man" Mac said smiling.

The other immortals had to smile at this as well because he was a lot older then anyone would guess. There was only one person who really knew his age and he was sitting in that room.

Joe Dawson decided to hang around for a bit and try to find out information on Daniel Jackson for Mac's file of course on seeing who his friends were.

"I do not understand why children do not respect the elders anymore. When I was a child we had to respect our elders or get punished but not anymore. You children think that you can do anything you want to" Daniel said.

"Is there an inside joke that we do not know about" Jack said.

"Macleod calls us old men because we are interested in ancient history. Ironically he was an antiques dealer at one time" Methos said.

"I do not understand this inside joke Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"An inside joke is a joke that a few people find funny."

Methos was trying to get what was so different about Murry but could not quite figure it out. He looked too strong for a mortal and he was definitely not an immortal.

"You have told us stories but not really anything about you" Jack said.

"I am from Wales as you can probably tell. I have only recently received my doctorate in ancient history. Daniel and I sometimes fight over who is better at languages. One of my favorite hobbies though is drinking beer" Adam said.

"I work with antiques many times by acquiring them for potential buyers," Amanda said.

"That is what you are calling it these days Amanda, very creative" Daniel said smiling.

She gave him a look that would scare many people but it did not even faze Daniel. He was used to her after hundreds of years of knowing her.

"I grew up in the Highlands of Scotland and am Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod. I used to own a dojo and antique store but I sold it. Now I spend time doing what I want to do," he said.

"Macleod is the resident boy scout here. Believes chivalry is still around and will try to help in person he finds" Methos said.

"That is not necessarily a bad thing is it" Sam said.

"Depends on whether you want to keep your head or not" Daniel said.

"What about you Joe Dawson," Jack said.

"I was in Vietnam and was in the army. I love playing blues and own this bar" he said.

Jack noticed that Daniel seemed to be relaxed around them. He acted like he knew them for a long time.

"We've been talking all night. Why don't you tell us about yourselves Jack, Sam, and Murry" Amanda said.

"I am an air force Colonel in the United States military. I love fishing and that is about it" Jack said.

"I am a major and I have a brother and am an astrophysicist," Sam said.

"I am from Africa" Teal'c said.

"What are you working on Sam? Are you in NASA or something like that," Amanda said.

"Deep space telemetry," she said.

"I have always wanted to go to space. It would be so neat. I have been almost everywhere else. Don't you think that would be neat guys" Amanda said.

"Yeah," the three male immortals said together.

"That is interesting" Joe said finally giving them his full attention since the bar just closed.

"Where in Africa are you from. I have been all over Africa," Methos said.

"I am from South Africa" he said.

"IF you don't mind me asking how do you fit into this Daniel" Methos said.

"It is classified Adam. I wish I could tell you but I can't.

Methos had just put the pieces together. It was top secret and Daniel was working on it. They had opened the Chapa'ii.

"You opened the Chapa'ii. I am not dumb and you have the enemy among you, a Jaffa" Methos said pulling out his gun ready to fire at Teal'c aiming for his symbiote.


	2. Chapter 2

"Methos put the gun down. He's on our side' Daniel said.

Luckily since they were at a table with Methos sitting across from Teal'c the staff did not see the gun.

"Of all people Dan'ye I would think you would be the least to be with a jaffa. Did you forget how our wives, our friends were slaughtered or taken as hosts? We were the leaders in the rebellion" Methos said coldly in ancient Egyptian.

"Yes we opened the Chapaai but he rescued us on our first mission. If I lived ten thousand more years I'd never forget the losses we had when we rebelled.

The two of them would be dead if it wasn't for him and I'd be stuck on another planet. You've known me over four thousand years, do you honestly think I would forget.

I've never betrayed you before and am not about to start now. Please put the gun down" Daniel said also in ancient Egyptian.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c were confused. Why were they talking in another language? How did Adam know about the stargate? They doubted Daniel would have told Adam.

"I will not hurt you. My intention is to help the Taur'I in defeating the gouald in order to set everyone free from believing in these false gods" Teal'c said.

"Fine but if you hurt anyone it's your head Dan'ye" Methos said again in ancient Egyptian as they heard the click of the safety come back on.

Daniel knew that Methos would keep his word. Daniel was good but no one was as good as Methos no matter what Macleod thought in regards to sword fighting.

It is always better to let your opponent underestimate you then know your full potential.

"Shall we go to the back room so we can talk in a more private setting" Methos said.

"Yes" Daniel said.

SG-1, the immortals and Joe went to the back room.

Jack decided to get right to business.

"How do you know about the stargate? Please tell me you didn't tell him about the stargate" Jack said.

"No he didn't. I know about the Chapaii or stargate as you call it because Daniel and I were there. We led the rebellion against Ra" Methos said.

"Impossible, you'd have to be a gouald to live nearly five thousand years" Sam said.

"No just immortal" Daniel said getting a dagger hidden in his pants and cutting his hand.

"Why'd you do that" Sam said trying to find something in the room to stop the bleeding.

"Watch" Mac said.

Daniel wiped the blood off of his hand and there was not a mark on his hand.

"How did you do that" Jack said.

"I told you I'm immortal. I grow up just like all of you did but after my first death I become immortal. I'll never age from the day I die but can still get hurt and killed" Daniel said.

"There is no way you can die" Sam said.

"We don't go around telling people how we can die. There is a way but I'm not telling total strangers, especially since you are military" Methos said.

"Are all of you immortal" Teal'c said.

"Jo's mortal but the rest of us are immortal" Macleod said.

"Do you have any idea how we can transform your immortality so other people can live as well" Sam said.

"No, we aren't guinea pigs. It is something you are born with or not. There is nothing we can do to expand a mortal's life. It isn't just beds of roses and happy times. Our lives are hard. We've had to watch our wives, step-children who I many times have thought of as my own and friends die while we never age. Today's world would be unrecognizable to what I knew thousands of years ago.

Mortals want to be immortal and immortals, once you live long enough would like to be mortal" Daniel said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't necessary mean make you a lab rat but you have to understand how fascinating this is. It goes against everything we know of physics. I can't even imagine what it would be like to live for two hundred years, not to mention thousands of years.

We would be able to learn so much history from you as well as what you experienced" Sam said.

"I already had to go through this knowing the wonders of the universe crap with Macleod. Just because Daniel and I are probably the oldest people alive does not mean we know the mysteries of the universe, the solution to world peace or been at every historical significant event" Methos said.

"Don't mind Methos, he just gets upset when anyone mentions his age. I personally believe he and Daniel are going a little senile" Amanda said smiling.

Methos and Daniel glared at her but after a thousand years of knowing them she was immune to their glare.

"Just because you are my friend Amanda, does not mean I am unwilling to take your head" Daniel said.

"The two of you can't deny you love me" Amanda said innocently.

"We tolerate you Amanda because you're useful occasionally" Methos said.

They did like Amanda, not that they were going to say it right now. They were both two old stubborn bastards.

"I'm hurt" she said sounding offended.

"As much as I love this bantering back and forth can we keep on the subject" Jack said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"Yes, who are the gouald" Mac said.

"That's classified" Jack said

"I'm thinking I might want to join you on your travel to other planets. However to answer the question the gouald are a parasitic race that inhabit humans and control them. They portray themselves as gods. A large majority of the ancient gods were gouald. The stargate is a device to transport people from one planet to another" Methos said.

"For crying out loud do you know all of our secrets? You can't join because you don't have clearance and I'm sure it's hard enough keeping one immortal from the government, nevertheless two. I don't think they figured out we traveled to other planets" Jack said.

"I helped save this world from the gouald, Jack and vowed I would defend Earth if they ever came back. I know that Macleod here isn't the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes but I think they have a right to know since you know our secret. It is only fair that they know yours Methos said.

"Besides Janet and General Hammond already know I'm immortal. I doubt one more would do any harm, especially another person who was there" Daniel said.

"Your secret is safe with me" Mac said.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell us about you being immortal if you told them" Sam said hurt.

Daniel really wanted to talk about the gouald more instead of his reasons for not telling them he was immortal. Where was a save the world mission when you needed it.

"I didn't want you to treat me any different. When I tell someone I'm immortal everything changes" Daniel said sadly.

"Sure it will be hard getting used to but you're still Daniel Jackson who started giving me grey hairs years ago. Who knows maybe I'll stop getting grey hair now" Jack said.

Jack though had a feeling he was going to get more grey hairs if Methos came along.

"It's called aging Jack" Daniel said smirking.

"Seriously you can't be talking but I guess our vacation is over. We need to take all of you back to the U.S. in order to get you to sign papers. You won't be able to talk about this to anyone. We'll call you later on tomorrow" Jack said.

"Most of the time our vacations are interrupted" Daniel said.

"Yes," Teal'c said.

"We'll be here" Mac said.

"Yea," Methos said.

"It was nice meeting you" Sam said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

They said their goodbyes and left.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.


End file.
